Hell Girl Anthology - The Wandering Spirits
by aviaremake
Summary: The decreasing number of clients has led Enma Ai to take her companions on a long deserved 'vacation'. But during their stroll, the co. unexpectedly lands on an isolated rural town, Himiko. Realizing that their powers have weakened, how are the latter going to escape the mysterious influential powers of the wandering spirits?


**Chapter 1 – For Unknown Reasons**

The lightless-black screen of the old-school computer reflects her red-bloody eyes. The girl with princess-cut hair, Enma Ai has been staring to it for unknown moments of time. It has been a while since they have a request. Oddly enough, does the circle of hatred is finally gone?

Together with her are her companions, an old man wearing a fedora; Wanyuudo, a handsome young man; Ichimoku Ren and a beautiful traditional-styled woman; Hone Onna. All three of them sit in front of the opened sliding-door leading to a place where two children play.

"Catch me if you can, Waro-waro!" a little girl mischievously runs off with a bouquet of red spider-lilies on her hands. Her 5-inch wooden clogs stomps on the fallen leaves on the ground.

"Kikuri-hime, please don't run around like that." the boy with a loose collared T-shirt tiredly chasing her. His name is Yamawaro, the fourth companion of Ai.

Wanyuudo stands up and lights up a cigarette. He sighs and signals Hone Onna to approach their mistress. Hone Onna nods and slowly stands up to approach her.

"Mistress, I think you should take a rest. You have been staring at the screen for a long time."

Ai shook her head signalling that she was not tired. Hone Onna looks at her worried. Ren coughs a few times and turns his head to his intently staring mistress.

"Should we investigate the matter, mistress?"

Ai nods. Her three companions smile to their mistress and bows. Wanyuudo signals Yamawaro to keep an eye on Kikuri so that she will not interrupt them.

From afar, a mysterious small figure watches them. Her unkempt short hair sways back and forth as the wind blows.

* * *

The country side was unusually bright with projected light of the red sunset. The T-junction road was filled with high schoolers returning from school. Among them are two girls, cycling fast as they were in a cycling competition.

"I'm going to win again, Akari!" a brown chest-length haired girl with green-eyes cycles further from her friend. She laughs.

"Grr, I'll get you this time, Kiyo!" the maroon shoulder-length haired Akari struggles to chase her friend.

The two keep cycling with Kiyo on the lead. Kyo turns her head backwards and laughs at her friend and without realization, suddenly fell into the river stream.

"Kyahh!"

"Kiyo!"

Akari push her bicycle brake and runs to the river to get her friend. Kiyo was lucky as she fall into a shallow river. Akari reaches her hands and pulls her.

"Ow, ow, ow, my bums landed on a stone."

"Ahahaha! That's what you get for speeding up and to tease your friend for being slow."

"Akari, you meanie. How could you say that to your best friend?" Kiyo pouts and hits Akari lightly. Akari dodges it and laughs.

"Just kidding, I'm sorry Kiyo-chan."

Kiyo laughs as her friend comforts her. The two of them decides to walk together until they reach a junction, signing that it is time for them to part ways.

"See you tomorrow, Kiyo!"

Akari waves her hand while walking on the right-side of the road. Kiyo waves back and walks straight on the road. The sound of the river flows brings tranquillity to any passengers there. Kiyo smiles and continues to walk until she reached a flower bed of white daisies.

Kiyo holds her bicycle and continues to walk until she reached a narrow hill. There are several broken religious statues near the hill, and the sides of the hill were filled with greenery of nature.

"Yosh, here I go!" She smiles to herself, grasp her hand and runs towards the hill.

Spying above is the same mysterious girl who stands on top of an electric pole. She turns her pose and slowly walks on the electrical wires. As a group of birds landed on the pole, she vanishes.

* * *

"Huwah!" the tired Hone Onna sits on the floor and fans herself using her hands. Ren closes the door and Wanyuudo steps and twists his half-burnt cigarette on the earthen floor. Yamawaro walks to them smiling.

"Welcome back, everyone. How does the search going?"

"Awful." Hone Onna replies him immediately with an unsatisfied look on her face. "We can't even find a single clue."

"But we did found out something unusual." Ren continued.

Their mistress suddenly approaches them, showing an interest on Ren's statement.

"The humans seemed to be much more optimistic now. Their expression shows that they don't have any disturbing problems to be settled."

"It's like that they tend to solve their problems maturely, without letting themselves to be involved with grudges." Wanyuudo sits down on the tatami-covered floor followed by Yamawaro who sits down next to him.

"There must be something odd going on. Hatred is a normal emotion for humans. No humans are perfect to withhold something so strong like it." Yamawaro speaks right after Wanyuudo completes his words.

The group remain silent for a while.

"Let's stop for now..."

"Eh?!"

True enough, Ai was feeling disturbed with the recent incident happened to her business, but it was nothing that should be a problem to her.

"We deserve a vacation..."

The four companions turn their head to their mistress with wide-open eyes, hardly able to believe with what they just heard.

"Mistress…"

"It's true that the number of clients had been decreasing, but-..."

"It's alright." Ai replies the worrisome companions of hers in a calm, emotionless tone.

The silenced companions look at each other in disbelief. Somehow, they are able to telepathically feel their mistress's emotion. Deep inside, Ai was a little grateful that her sinful duty was lessened. The traditional cottage was in silence for a moment and all was heard was the faint sound of Kikuri snoring.

* * *

The moon shines brightly that night. The sounds of crickets fill the empty, quiet atmosphere. The bright light of the moon shows a dark figure. She felt restless and suddenly re-appears onto the highest tree trunks of the large oak tree.

The bright moonlight reveals her pale-white skin, her short unkempt dark-violet hair and her glowing yellow-orange eyes. Her small lips curved.

"This will be… the perfect alteration…"

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE!**

Hello, I'm Aviaremake and this is my first fan-fiction. Actually, I've been interested in making a fanfic of Jigoku Shoujo but my questionable-waning interest kept me from thinking a suitable story to write.

Here right now is what I managed to imagine. I hope the story wasn't that bad. T^T

Also, feel free to comment on any weird matters/mistakes on the story (such as my spelling, grammar and the story-line as well); it may help me to improve the future story next time. My English has worsened and my vocabulary is very limited.

Thank you so much. Have a nice day/evening.


End file.
